Seeing
by giddyfan
Summary: Someone new and mysterious decides to change things in Storybrooke. She decides to line herself with the savior and Killian. What is her connection to the people of the small town and what is her motives? Spoilers for season 4. Should read even though it is an OC story. Please R&R. I don't own Once Upon a Time. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I am on hiatus and I am ignoring my homework to write this. It is the only one that will probably happen.

Seeing

By:giddyfan

A girl with red hair and blue eyes is waiting outside Mr. Gold's shop. Her age seems to be early twenties but she is wise beyond her years. She knows she can help someone so she has decided to get a head start. Though she is starting to get impatient. Mr. Gold walks up and sees her.

"Who are you?" Mr. Gold asks.

"I'm someone who's about to make a deal with you," the girl tells him. She tries to be cool and calm.

"Let's go inside then," Mr. Gold gestures to the door.

"I rather do it out here in case you try anything," the girl says quickly. She knows Gold's or Rumple's past better then he thinks she does.

"Alright," Mr. Gold responds.

"I will just lay it all out here. You will give Killian his hand back and shut up while doing it. In return I will not tell Belle about the fake dagger, I will not tell everyone what you are doing with that hat and I will tell you who I am plus how I know all this stuff," the girl makes her argument. She knows it is a bold move but one in her opinion that must be made. Mr. Gold considers her calmly for a moment.

"Very well. I will agree to your terms," Mr. Gold agrees. The girl holds out her hand and Mr. Gold takes it sealing the deal.

"Perfect let's go inside," the girl moves out of Mr. Gold's way. He steps around her and opens the door. The bell jiggles.

"Making yourself at home are we?" Mr. Gold asks Killian. The girl can't see him around Mr. Gold but she knows it is him.

"I'm here to make about deal," Killian proposes.

"I'm sorry I can't accept," Mr. Gold responds.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Killian questions getting angry.

"Because of me," the girl steps around Mr. Gold.

"Who the hell are you?" Killian inquires still angry.

"Sibyl. Nice to meet you," Sibyl introduces herself. She looks over the pirate. If she was Emma's age she too would be attracted to him. She knew he only has eyes for Emma so even if she was the right age she would have no chance.

"Why are you interfering with my life when I don't even know you?" Killian wonders curiously.

"For the better I assure you. Gold?" Sibyl doesn't answer Killian. She doesn't want to explain herself to him yet. Mr. Gold goes around to the back of the shop. He comes back with Killian's hand which is in a jar of water.

"You made a deal for my hand," Killian states shocked.

"Yes free of charge," Sibyl replies smiling at him. He stares at her a moment before shaking his head of whatever thought has popped into it. Killian his hook out and puts it on the counter. Mr. Gold waves his hand over the jar and the hand inside disappears. Killian looks at his hand with awe.

"Thanks Sibyl," Killian thanks her gratefully.

"You're welcome," Sibyl returns. Killian briskly walks out of the store.

"Now Sibyl let's talk," Mr. Gold says seriously.

*Once Upon A Time*

Sibyl was walking around town later that night. It is so peaceful and quiet. She wonders where she will stay tonight. She can't keep staying with Robin Hood. She doesn't want to intrude even though he is happy that she is good with Roland. Sibyl sighs sadly. Even here she doesn't feel like she belongs. This is why she hopes this new step will help for the better.

"Who are you?" someone from behind her asks. Sibyl answers turns around and sees Killian. He looks distressed.

"I told you my name is Sibyl," Sibyl answers him wondering what is wrong.

"I mean what are you? Why would you help me?" Killian questions.

"You ask a lot of questions Killian. Is something wrong?" Sibyl wonders voicing her concern.

"No everything is fine," Killian conveys quickly.

"So your date with Emma went well? Everything is okay with your hand?" Sibyl eagerly wants to know.

"Yes, now answer the question," Killian demands.

"Well I don't think we know each other well enough yet. But I did what I did because I believe in you and Emma. I want you to be happy," Sibyl honestly tells him. Killian seems surprised at her answer.

"What do you want with Emma?" Killian inquires. I can see his worry for her.

"To help, to be friends," Sibyl tells him. Sibyl doesn't really know. That's a lie she just doesn't know how to put it into words. She turns around and walks away. "See you soon," she yells. She doesn't want to leave but knows it is not the time yet. It will be very soon. That night she breaks into the big mansion house near the edge of town. It will be the nicest place she has ever stayed. Maybe she will even find another outfit instead of wearing the same thing every day. Unlike some people in this town that doesn't appeal to her but she has no choice. The next day Sibyl goes to the Sheriff's station. When she walks in she can see Elsa, Emma, Killian, and a man in one of the cells. "Hello everyone," Sibyl announces. They all turn to look at her.

"Who are you?" Emma asks confused and with a hint of warning.

"It's okay Swan. This is the girl who got me my hand back," Killian defends her.

"Hello Emma it's nice to finally meet you. And Elsa it is an honor to meet the Queen of Arendelle. It's time for you to know," Sibyl exclaims nodding to Emma and bowing her head to Elsa.

"I don't understand," Elsa expresses.

Sibyl walks towards her, "I come from a long line of seers. One of which is the one that Rumble killed many years ago. Give me your hands Elsa." Elsa hesitantly puts her hands in Sibyl's. "Focus on the Snow Queen," Sibyl instructs. Sibyl felt Elsa's powers try to come out. With her seer powers she blocks them from consuming her. Then Sibyl gets what she wanted. She lets go of Elsa's hands with a gasp and falls back. Emma and Killian steady her and sit her down in a chair.

"What did you see?" Emma wonders.

"You must understand. My powers in this land are limited. They are the most powerful in the Enchanted Forest but restricted here," Sibyl explains. Sibyl takes a deep breath. "The Snow Queen. She's your family," Sibyl reveals.

AN2: Just a short introduction. I never liked the fact the Killian used the same leverage he had over Gold twice. Sibyl literally means seer. I am going to play around with this some and see where it leads me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note 1: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY. I don't own OUAT. **

Seeing

By: giddyfan

Chapter 2

The next day Emma, Elsa, and Sibyl is looking through the records.

"Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her," Emma states.

"There has to be a better strategy. While we're reading files, my sister is out there somewhere. We have to confront this Snow Queen," Elsa exclaims.

"Believe me, if I could, we would. Are you sure you can't get anything else on the Snow Queen Sibyl?" Emma asks.

"I told you my powers aren't great in this land. Plus she seems to be blocking me with her magic somehow," Sibyl tells them. She is just as frustrated as they are.

"We have to find out where she is. Elsa, we have to be careful. This woman is tricky. She seems to know both of us, and we don't remember anything about her. And something tells me that that is not an accident," Emma warns.

"You think she took our memories?" Elsa wonders.

"I'm really good with names and faces. It was my job. She took them, all right. The question is why. We need to find out what the hell she's up to," Emma says. At that moment Killian walks in with a box in his hands.

"Paperwork, ahoy! Old city records from the mayor's office, per your request," he announces. Killian puts the box on the table and goes over to Emma. He puts his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss. Sibyl smiles at the warm affection and love they share.

"Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner!" Will Scarlet calls.

"I had the bangers and mash," he adds.

"You had the water and pop-tart," Emma conveys handing them to him.

"Somebody's already had a nibble," Will indicates a bite missing.

"I've had my shots," Emma declares.

"What a relief. Now, I've served me time. So when will I be free?" Will inquires. He is already annoying.

"When I say so," Emma discloses not turning back to face the prisoner.

"Well...I'm off to take Henry sailing, love, unless there's something else you want me to do here?" Killian remarks.

"Make sure Henry wears his life vest, okay?" Emma reminds Killian.

"Befriending the son to get in with the mum? Yep, no one will ever see through that," Will buds in.

"Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself," Sibyl replies glaring at Will. She doesn't like anyone interfering or putting down Emma and Killian's relationship.

"Goodbye," Killian says and gives Emma another kiss on the cheek. He nods to Sibyl a thank you on his way out.

"Emma, look. Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?" Elsa questions giving the pictures to Emma. Sibyl gets up and stands next to Elsa to see them.

"Let's just say when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit. She was looking for any reason to run me out of town," Emma explains. She chuckles and hands them the first photo. In it are she and a younger Henry walking across the street. "That's the first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa," she reveals. Emma hands the two another photo. It is again of her and Henry who is the same age as in the last photograph. They are walking on the sidewalk. "When I walked him to school for the first time," Emma reports. Emma stops staring at a photo in shock.

"Emma?" Sibyl asks.

"What is it?" Elsa inquires.

"It's me and her," Emma expresses handing Elsa and Sibyl a new photo. It is Emma and the Snow Queen and it looks like they are arguing about something.

"And you still don't remember any of this?" Elsa questions.

"No, but I know someone who may...the person who had the photos taken," Emma responds.

"Sidney," Sibyl connects.

"Yeah, let's go," Emma says and gets her coat on.

"I think I am going to head out to the library. Maybe I can dig something up on this Snow Queen," Sibyl tells them. Elsa and Emma get in Emma yellow car and drive off. Sibyl walks down the street towards the clock tower. She walks inside the library and closes the door.

"Hello can I help you?" A woman says. Sibyl smiles at her.

"Oh you must be Belle. It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you," Sibyl greets.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Belle wonders confused.

"My name is Sibyl. Emma, your husband, a lot of people have told me about you," Sibyl informs her.

Belle nods and then smiles, "Okay. What brings you to the library today?"

"I am helping Emma and Elsa find information on the Snow Queen and I thought I would look here," Sibyl tells her.

"Well I have to close up early because I am going to babysit for Snow and Charming," Belle explains.

"Is it okay if you give me the keys and I can close up for you? I promise I will close on time and I will give the keys to Mr. Gold so you have them for tomorrow," Sibyl proposes. Belle thinks about it looking Sibyl over.

"I guess that will be fine for just this once," Belle agrees.

"Great! I don't want to bother you so I will just get started," Sibyl replies.

*Once Upon a Time*

A couple hours later Belle is all ready to leave.

"Okay here are the keys. You can just slide them through the mail slot on the door of the shop," Belle instructs.

"Thanks so much for doing this," Sibyl thanks her.

"No problem anything to help Emma," Belle conveys and leaves. A few minutes later Sibyl finds something incredibly insightful. She glances at the clock and sees that it is time to close as well.

"Better late than never," Sibyl says to herself. She goes through the process of checking out the book and leaves a special note for Belle about it. After she drops the keys off at the pawn shop Sibyl starts heading back to the police station to tell Emma and Elsa. Suddenly Sibyl gets a vision. She sees Emma sitting alone at the police station. Emma is sad and depressed. Sibyl has to do something about that so she heads to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She immediately heads to Killian's room. Sibyl knocks on the door. A half a minute later Killian opens it and seems surprised to see her there.

"You need to go to the station," Sibyl remarks.

"Why is something wrong?" Killian starts to panic.

"Emma needs some support right now. She has had an emotionally draining day," Sibyl explains. Killian looks at her curiously than nods. He puts his coat on than goes out the door.

"Thanks," he thanks Sibyl on the way out. Sibyl sighs and heads to her 'home'. Luckily this morning she had found a whole walk in closet full of cloths her size. Perhaps whoever lived here before put a spell on the house? She knows that tomorrow will be another adventure filled day.

*Once Upon a Time*

The next morning Sibyl arrives at the police station. She sees that along with Emma, Killian, and Elsa there is some others there. Regina, Henry, Belle, Rumple, Snow and David are all of them.

"Hey Sibyl I would have called you but I don't have your number," Emma exclaims.

Sibyl smiles at her, "That's ok I was coming here anyway."

"Who is this?" Regina asks.

"I'm Sibyl. You must be Regina. It's nice to finally meet you," Sibyl holds out her hand to the former evil queen. Regina reluctantly takes it and shakes Sibyl's hand. Sibyl was not afraid of her even though she knew if Regina knew of her power she might try to use her. When she is done with Regina, Sibyl looks over to Rumple and Belle. "Nice to see you again Gold, Belle," Sibyl nods at them. Belle smiles and Rumple looks at her curiously. Next she turns to Henry. "Henry. Your mother talks a lot about you," Sibyl comments. Henry shakes her hand and smiles. For a boy of around fourteen he has this air of maturity. Perhaps it has something to do with everything he has been through. Finally Sibyl turns to Emma's parents. "And of course Snow and David," Sibyl remarks. First she shakes David's hand making sure she squeezes his hand a little harder than the others. She always did that for men so she didn't appear weak. Then she shook Snow's hand. They were obviously curious about how she knew Emma.

"Now why don't we get down to business," Sibyl concludes the introductions. Emma turns on the television and starts the video. We see a younger Emma and a boy fighting over the camera. Then the Snow Queen appears and demands that the boy give Emma her camera back.

"Emma, that's you. You must be...," Snow starts.

"Thirteen, maybe fourteen," Emma supplies.

"Are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen? Emma, you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?" Regina questions.

"Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased. All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was...it's gone," Emma replies.

"Look, I-I just don't understand how she even ended up in this world," Belle conveys.

"We were hoping Gold could tell us that. You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?" Emma discloses.

"Considering the time I spent on the same task, I'd love to know," Gold responds.

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma? I mean, shouldn't we be more concerned about why?" David says.

"I might be able to help with that," Sibyl interjects. She takes out the book she found last night. "I found this last night in the library," Sibyl inform them. She opens up the page with the Arendelle family tree.

"That's my mother," Elsa points to one of the pictures.

"They were sisters," Emma declares seeing the picture of the Snow Queen.

"Bloody hell. Look at this one... she looks just like you Swan. Maybe that's why she was so obsessed with you," Killian indicates one of the pictures.

"According to this book Gerda Elsa's mother, had two sisters, Helga, and Ingrid who is the Snow Queen," Sibyl explains to them.

"Obviously, she needed Emma for something but what? Perhaps it has something to do with Elsa and the fact that she is related to her. Well, that's our next problem," Regina states.

"Well, we know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods. We combed every inch of her shop. We tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before," David speaks.

"Which means she must be hiding something," Killian remarks.

"But where?" Emma wonders.

"What about her ice-cream truck?" Henry suggests.

"Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck? " Emma asks surprised.

"I'm a kid. I notice these kind of things," Henry shrugs his shoulders.

"Then we split up into groups. We search the town, the woods. Hook, Regina, Emma, you take the west. Gold, you're with me for the east," David strategize.

"I think we all know I work best alone," Gold states.

"Well, no time to argue that. Belle, how are you at tracking?" Emma asks Belle.

"Uh, actually, I think I'll be more helpful at the library. Maybe I can dig something else up on the Snow Queen," Belle disagrees.

"I'd like to come with you, Belle, if that's okay. Maybe something about my sister will be there, too. Unless you'd rather not have the company?" Elsa gets up and faces Belle.

"No, not at all. I would love some," Belle hesitantly replies.

"I will stay here just in case something else happens while you are searching," Sibyl remarks.

"Good idea," Emma replies and they all head off.

After waiting for some time and nothing happening Sibyl decides to do some meditation. With all the stress and using of her powers lately she really needs to focus and calm herself so she doesn't start to get headaches. Now her meditation is not like most people think meditation is like. What she really does is sit or lay down and just clear her mind and focus on her breathing. For a seer this is especially hard because she not only has her thoughts and feelings but the universes as well. As she sits comfortably with her eyes closed she gets an image. Sibyl sees Emma and her party somewhere in the woods finding the ice cream truck. She gets up and leaves the police station. Sibyl doesn't know where she is going but she trusts her body and she trusts her vision will lead her where she needs to go. When she gets there she observes the truck. It looks warn down and old. The forest seems to have embraced the truck because it is surrounded by leaves, roots and dirt. After looking over it Emma pops out.

"David, call off the search party. We found the truck near the merry men's camp," she says into her walkie talkie. Emma sees Sibyl and sighs, "Let me guess you had a vision of where it was."

"More or less," Sibyl replies. Everyone comes closer.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out," Emma thanks Robin.

"Gladly. You're the first sheriff I don't mind assisting," Robin comments. He starts talking to Regina. Sibyl moves away not wanting to get involved with them.

However, she did hear Regina say to Emma, "It's bad enough I'm stuck with you and captain guy-liner making eyes at each other."

"I don't make eyes," Emma retorts back.

Killian comes up passing Emma and says, "Ready, love?" Sibyl smile and contain the giggles that threaten to come out. Regina, Emma, and Killian go inside the truck. Sibyl stands just outside the truck. "It appears she beat us to it. She's cleared out the vessel," Killian assess sighing.

"What now? Should we question the cows she gets her milk from? Maybe search the waffle-cone factory?" Regina questions sarcastically.

"Hang on. Look. Who locks their freezer? Was she afraid someone was gonna steal the Rocky road?" Emma wonders. Regina uses her magic to break the lock. Emma opens it and take out a manila folder. She looks inside and pulls something out. "Looks like the dairy Queen's been following me for a long time," Emma realizes.

"Since before foster care?" Regina inquires.

"Since I landed in this world," Emma hands them what she was looking at. Sibyl stretches up and can vaguely see a newspaper article about a baby and a young kid found in the woods. We continue to look through the truck and find more stuff about the Snow Queen. Later, Regina has to leave for some reason so the main people around the truck are Sibyl, Emma, and Killian.

Coming out of the truck with more papers Emma reports, "According to this, she was my foster parent for six months."

"Aye?" Killian asks.

"That's the longest I was ever in one spot, but I don't remember a second of it," Emma reveals.

"You all right, Swan?" Killian asks sitting next to Emma.

"I'm fine. It was all a long time ago," Emma excuses.

"Perhaps, but wounds that are made when we're young tend to linger," Killian offers.

"How would you know?" Emma questions.

"Believe it or not, I was once a child," Killian points out.

"Yeah, like a million years ago," Emma responds.

"It was more like 200," Killian corrects.

"What is it?" Sibyl wonders seeing a curious look on Emma's face.

"It's a painting I did when I was in school," Emma answers.

"That so surprising?" Sibyl asks.

"It's not the only one. This crazy woman has a whole file of my old art projects and essays. Just like the one I have for Henry. You don't keep stuff like this unless you care about someone," Emma questions.

"Well, perhaps the Snow Queen wasn't simply using you. Perhaps she'd grown fond of you over time," Killian concludes.

"Looks like the feeling was mutual. 'Thanks for being the family I never had.' 'Love, Emma.' I wrote that to her," Emma shows us a card.

"Looks like you two were close once," Killian comments.

"But she still erased my memories. Something must have happened to change all that. There has to be a clue as to why," Emma is determined. Sibyl sees the scroll first.

"Perhaps there is. If you can read hieroglyphs," Sibyl picks up the scroll and unrolls it. There are weird symbols on it that looks like a complicated language. Sibyl hands it to Emma.

"This isn't from our world. What the hell was she doing with me?" Emma whispers the last part. After searching some more we go back to the police station. Elsa arrives shortly after.

"Did you find out anything else on the Snow Queen?" Sibyl asks when Elsa arrives.

"No. Looks like you found everything there is to know," Elsa responds. She sits down and opens the book to the page of her family's tree and sighs. "I didn't even know my mother had any sisters," Elsa admits.

"Well, spend a little more time in this town, love, you'll realize just about everyone's related. So what, she came to this world looking for blondes?" Killian wonders bringing up the topic we are all still wondering.

"There's a lot more than just me," Emma replies.

"Don't I know it," Killian states. I give him a look that says 'Not appropriate'.

"She wasn't looking for a blonde. She was looking for the savior," Elsa speaks picking up the scroll.

"What?" Emma inquires.

"This scroll...the writing is runic. It's a prophecy. It says, 'The name of the savior is Emma.'," Elsa explains.

"She knew?" Emma is astonished.

"Before you even did. She knew you were powerful. But why?" Sibyl questions.

"It says it right here...'And the savior shall become Ingrid's sister.'," Elsa reads from the scroll.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma wonders.

"Well, my mother died, and her other sister... she's not around anymore. I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy. I think she's looking to replace them," Elsa figures out. Belle runs up and over to Elsa.

"Elsa," Belle calls as she approaches.

Elsa gets up, "Yes."

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, but...," Belle apologizes.

"What?" Elsa prompts.

"I've been keeping a secret. I know your sister, Anna. She helped me once. But when I had a chance to help her, I let her down. And because I did, she was captured by the Snow Queen," Belle reveals.

"What? Where did this happen? When?" Elsa asks Belle.

"Arendelle...a long, long time ago. And I have no idea where she is now. But, uh, I'm afraid we have a more pressing concern. The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that can do terrible things," Belle informs us.

"Mirror?" Emma inquires.

"Easy enough, let's just go smash it," Killian conveys.

"It's not that simple. Rumple told me it's part of an awful spell…the spell of shattered sight. If she casts it, its magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another," Belle discloses.

"Bloody hell. The entire town will destroy itself. And there'd be no one left," Killian gives the worst case scenario.

"Except us," Emma contradicts looking at Elsa.

"What makes you think that she'd spare you and Elsa?" Sibyl wonders.

"Because of this," Emma points at the book with the Snow Queen and her sisters.

"She wants it to be just the three of us," Elsa follows.

"Her perfect family," Emma finishes. We are all screwed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I am planning on having a wordpress blog. I have seen some other people and I thought I wanted to do that. I will be moving at least all of my current stories there. I will post another chapter after this saying that the site and the next chapter is up. There will be a link on my portfolio. You can follow my blog to get updates. From now on for a new story I will post the first chapter on here and on my blog. After the first chapter I will post another chapter on here saying to read more on my blog. You don't have to pay anything to follow my blog so I hope you will do that. P.S. I have two OUAT stories in the works. **


	3. Must Read Author's Note

Important Note From The Author

Giddyfan

Hello everyone. This note has been posted to tell you that the next chapter of this story is up on my blog. There is a link to my blog in my profile description. I hope you will check it out. Please comment/review this new chapter because I am very worried about your reaction to it and my new blog. I will be posting stories and chapters on there from now on so it is a good idea for you to follow my blog. If you have trouble with the site please message me here if you can't from the site. Thank you so much for reading my stories and please continue.

P.S. If you ever want me to read any of your stories then just contact me and I will.


End file.
